The Fate of the Drawings
by VampireRikusHomicidalBlade
Summary: Invader Zim Dib yaoi. It's Double Prize day at the high school and Zim Gets chosen...the second person..Dib....well read and find out what happens...warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Alright children settle down now!" the strict voice of their teacher Ms. Yurgle yells. The children in the classroom had been running

around and talking loudly, for it was the day of the Double Prize drawings.

Zim, not paying attention, but being silent, looked out the window wonderingly. He had gotten the seat Dib had sat in a month before.

_Why is it that this stupid planet won't submit to my attempts at conquering them?_ He was silently thinking to himself. Sighing, he

looks away from the outside summer day.

He looks towards the teacher, who was now drawing two names from the hat. Zim never won, so he blanked her out of his mind for the

moment. He was a teenager of the age of fifteen and had just gotten into high school. _Can school be over yet?_ "Stupid school," he

mutters lightly.

"ZIM!" the teacher yells at him. Zim reluctantly looks up. "Yes?" "You've won the drawing. Now come choose a prize. NO

PEEKING." The Double Prize had the tradition of drawing a random prize from a black bucket with a cow's face on it.

Zim walks over slowly, looking at the jealous students around him. He sticks his hand into the cow bucket and pulls out a card. "Come

on Zim, read it." Zim Looks at Ms. Yurgle and sighs. He tears open the envelope of the card and looks at what it says. "You must take

the second winner out for three dinners." He looks at his teacher who's smiling. Within the card had been one hundred dollars in cash.

Ms. Yurgle smiles at him and says, " Well that should be fun. Now, sit down at your seat and let me choose another name from the

cowboy hat." She turns from the class, picking another slip of paper. "Dib," she calls out to the class.

The dark haired kid glanced up from his drawing. He gets up and whispers, "great" under his breath. "Choose a prize." The teacher

looks at him. He puts his hand into the cow and grabs something soft. He pulls it out. The prize happens to be in a bag. "Well, open it."

The teacher looks at him. "No, I'd rather not." He shakes his head and walks off.

A few other kids yell, "POOR DIBBY HAS A STUFFED ANIMAL!" He ignores the class, rather than mentioning Zim again. Zim had

attacked him with pig stuffed animals a while ago, and now every time he saw one, he was reminded of pigs. The whole class knew his

rant about Zim being an alien and they were sick of it. He turns towards Zim and notices the other spacing out. _Wonder what's wrong _

_with the little space freak. _Dib shook his head of the thoughts, turning towards the teacher who was scolding a student for trying to

steal Zim's money from his desk. Zim warily looks up. He looks away, putting the money in his pocket.

well its a new story. I made it for a friend of mine. Its yaoi for Invader Zim so heads up. Also, help me find a name for it, because im fresh out of ideas lol. well R&R please and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

After school, Zim headed home muttering things like, "earth scum, stupid earth stink," and things like that. He looks at the card again.

"Dib for three dinners? Great. That stupid human is always in my way."

"HELLOO!" a young robot dressed in a dog outfit yells to Zim as soon as he hits the yard. He smiles his dog smile.

"GIR Go away." The little SIR unit didn't go away but jumped up and hugged his master. "Aww. Is master having a sad day?" GIR

smiled at the alien and started to dance. Zim looks at the little robot. "Yes I am GIR. STOP THAT DANCING!" Zim yells. GIR just

keeps dancing.

_No matter what I tell that damn SIR unit he just won't listen._ Zim walks away and heads to his lab.

"GIR! GIR!" Zim yells up from his lab. The little SIR unit flies down the stairs, dog costume off. "YEEESSS?" the robot cries a little to

enthusiastically for Zim's tastes. Zim ignores it, used to the robots weirdness. "Get me Dib's number." GIR eyes turn red for a moment,

the usual color of his serious side, rather than the usual green for his stupidity. "Yes, sir."

GIR looks up, back to green. "434-876-9825." GIR smiles. "PRAISE ME! PRAISE ME!EHEHEHEHEEEE!" The little SIR unit yells

out. "Umm…good GIR." Zim replies without a hint of happiness in his voice. "Go watch TV or something." Zim waves the robot away.

"YAYYY! TV!" GIR flies up the stairs happily.

Zim picks up the phone. "Why Did Dib have to win dammit. I mean a guy on a date? And he's my worst enemy. My enemy, with me,

for three nights of dinner!"

Dialing the number he mumbles under his breath. "Please don't be there. Please don't.." "Hello?" a voice answers on the phone. "Damn.

Hello. Dib?" "Yes?" "This is Zim. I.." Dib cuts him off. "What do you want alien?" "I'm supposed to take the second winner out to

dinner. I was wondering if you were available tonight to get these three dinners over with." Silence.

"In other words it's a date?" "Hell no." Zim sighs, giving up. "Dib, it's more of a humanic gesture." "Why don't you just spend the money

on something else?" "Because Turgle shows up at the most random moments. It's like she stalks us." "Fine. Eight o'clock.." Dib hangs

up. "Well that went well," Zim says in a sarcastic voice. "Idiot human."

Zim flops on his couch, crashing instantly as his head hits the softness of the couch pillow.

more to come...


End file.
